The YuGiOh Cast: DJ Style
by xNevermorex
Summary: The YGO cast commenting on today's hit songs. Funnier than it sounds. First chapter: Bring me to life by Evanescence. Plenty of negative feelings from Mai to Malik, and Seto is woken up inside.


BlueEyez: this fic is a tribute to two things I love. YGO, and music. And I wind up making fun of both of them _  
  
Raven: If we use one of your favorite songs for this, be happy, not mad. We only use songs that we like a lot as well, I personally would not be bothered going to lyrics webpages. We're going to kick it off with one of my personal favorites-  
  
Seto: Mine too!  
  
Raven: err...and, yeah, it's going to be the song lyrics, with characters commenting. I've never seen this idea before, but if it's shown up once or twice, hey, there are over 10000 YGO fanfics, and considering some people still write Yaoi even though there is more of that than not...  
  
BlueEyez: Don't be so temperamental, Raven. So, we present our first chapter, Bring me To Life(or else!)   
  
Disclaimer: BlueEyez and Raven do not own YGO or any of the music used.  
  
***********************  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors (Tea: Because we're friends, and that's what friends do!)  
  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb (Joey: Dahh...aren't cores supposedta be all hot like da centa a' da earth?)   
  
Without a soul (Mai: I could say many bad things about Malik, but this fic is rated G...)  
  
My spirit, sleeping somewhere cold (Mai: Zzzzzzzz.)  
  
Until you find it there in me and lead it back home (Joey: Mai...where's ya spirit, I needta find it for ya...)  
  
Wake me up inside (Malik: sorry, forgot my alarm clock)  
  
Wake me up inside (Malik: What did I just say?)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark (Joey: MAI!)  
  
Bid my blood to run (Bakura: Knives are preeeetty... *Ryou gulps*)  
  
Before I come undone (Yami: Too late. Bakura's been pretty much undone *twirls finger in circle by head* for years now...)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become (Seto: I identify with this song...)  
  
Bring Me To Life (Seto: You heard the song, Raven. Bring me to life)  
  
Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me (Yami: Isis. You may start teaching me now.)   
  
Breathe into me and make me real (Ryou: Okay, who needs CPR?)   
  
Bring Me To Life (Seto: Raven, I'm waiting...)  
  
Wake me up inside (Malik: Alarm clockie no here-ey)  
  
Wake me up inside (Malik: Don't make me hurt you)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark (Seto: SETO!)  
  
Bid my blood to run (Bakura: *chases after Ryou with a knife*)  
  
Before I come undone (Mokuba: SETO! MY SHOELACE CAME UNDONE!)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become (Mai: Yes, nothing. Nothing as in trapped in an hourglass. Help.)   
  
Bring Me To Life (Seto: RAVEN! Are you there?)   
  
I'm frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling (Mokuba: ewww, mushy! *Seto sweatdrops*)  
  
Only you are the life among the dead (Yami: That would be me. *poses egotistically*)  
  
All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see (Malik: Reminds me of when I first realized I was continually being possessed by my demon yami...)  
  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me (Joey: *holds a flashlight in front of Mai* Helloooo?)  
  
I've been asleep a thousand years or more, it seems (Yami: It SEEMS? I've got proof. *holds up a television*)   
  
Got to open my eyes to everything (Serenity: The first thing I saw was...Joey almost getting murdered...)  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul (Mai: ...Maaaallliikk....)   
  
Don't let me die in here...(Marik: Mai can stay there.)  
  
There must be some way out...(Marik: sorry, nope.)   
  
Wake Me Up Inside (Malik: CLOCKIE NO WORKIE!)  
  
Wake Me Up Inside (Malik: RAVEN! YOUR CHOICE OF SONG IS BOTHERING ME!)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark (Raven: *sighs* Setoo...)  
  
Bid my blood to run (Ryou: *looks very annoyed with his new band-aid*)  
  
Before I come undone (Bakura: *grins insanely and begins to mumble to himself*)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become (Seto: Joey is a nothing. And a mutt)  
  
Bring me to life (Seto: I'm alive! *hugs Raven*)  
  
BRING ME TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE (Raven: ...can we go back to that 'save me' line? I have some comment to make there *Cough*)  
  
*******************************  
  
BlueEyez: Hope you liked it. Raven insisted that we use Bring me to life, which, remember, BELONGS TO EVANESCENCE, NOT ME! Thank you.   
  
Raven: Ugh. Remind me never to say Seto's name again.  
  
Mokuba: you said it.   
  
Raven: -_-' anyway, R&R 


End file.
